


Your Ideas and criticisms

by 2Wedensay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, DCU (Comics), Naruto, RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Give me some ideas please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: Hi this is 2Wedensay.





	1. Chapter 1

 

I wanted my name to be 2Wednesday but for some reason even though I have tried to change it multiple times, I can’t.

Anyway this story is a stub. I want people to comment me with ideas for more smut stories, please, if you don’t mind.

If you check the tags you’ll see all the fandoms I currently either have, am or are planning to write for. I still have a few of my own ideas in the pipeline but I figured it might help my ability to write if I was given more since I am young and new to writing

You don’t have to do this but I would appreciate if you could, also feel free to criticise me on this “story” as well.

 I should also point out what I will and won’t write. I’ll basically write most things. Even more uncommon smut. The only things I realistically don’t see myself writing is any male on male stuff since I’m not homophobic but I am a straight teenage boy and I really am not attracted to that kind of stuff. Also I really don’t like feet stuff, I know some people love it but really doesn’t do anything for me. The only other stuff I don’t really see myself writing is any weird kink I don’t know about, which you would have to then explain to me and I would have to make my own judgements from there.

Aside from that I’ll pretty much write anything from vanilla to incest.

(one thing I’d like to note because I feel like someone might bring it up in criticisms is the fact that many of my stories feature pre teens or children and adults. That is because it really turns me on. Just to clarify I AM NOT A PAEDOPHILE. I DO NOT GET AROUSED FROM CHILDREN. I just think the taboo and the domination and submissiveness is very fucking attractive and that’s why the focus is on the adults and not the kids. Keep in mind I am basically a kid myself and what boy hasn’t fantasied about a hot older woman)

Note: I’ve added a second chapter to this. It has all the stories I’m planning to write and can you give me your feedback on them. I’m planning to expand upon it with your ideas.


	2. The Timeline of Stories

These are the stories that I have concrete plans for:

 

Korra’s Airbending - Jinora x Korra - Finished however may either rewrite or add chapters to (Avatar)

Mommy’s Boy - Ino x Boruto, Hinata x Boruto - In progress (Naruto)

Super Slut(s) - Starfire x Cliff Baker, Power Girl x Cliff Baker, Zatanna x Cliff Baker - Planned (DC)

Property of Toph Beifong - Toph x Katara, Toph x Suki - Planned (Avatar)

Secrets - Asami x Kai - Planned (Avatar)

 

These are the one’s I have vague ideas for and would like your suggestions to help:

 

RWBY - Either a futa Raven x Yang or Salem and her Grimm x Everyone, might do both

MHA - Momo Yaoyarozu x ? (All I know about this one is I want something depraved). I might do a beastiality fic with her either that or one where she becomes a stripper but I'm still thinking over it 


	3. The Faithful Retainer

This is just a sort of advertisement For my new story. Maybe even a new fandom that I’ve taken interest in. I have recently (and by recently I mean a few months) gotten into the Fire Emblem and although my knowledge is still not as good as I would like it to be, I felt confident enough to write a fic about Fates

It’s not smut, which is something new for me and I know a lot of people don’t like Fates even if they like Fire Emblem but I would be really pleased if you even skimmed my new fic and told me what you thought of it.

 


	4. Please Read

Hi this is 2Wedensay.

The Summer holidays are over for me now and I’m back at school. This means that my already pretty slow writing and upload schedule are going to be made even slower. 

Things are going to take quite a while to update and I want to apologise for this in advance.

Although there are some advantages, like how the slower pace will really allow me to harness and finalise my ideas. Equally it will let me think of new ones as well as plan on how to write the requests I’ve received.

Thank you for reading.

Again sorry.

 

All the best,

2Wedensay


End file.
